doubledubbelfandomcom-20200214-history
M.U.F.F.L.E.D.
'''M.U.F.F.L.E.D. '''is the sixteenth chapter of Season 1 and the sixteenth chapter of the Lorecraft Academy series. It started on February 16, 2018 and finished on February 2018. Plot When the group reaches the hospital bed, the nurse gives the news, which seems to be bad. Sara has come down with M.U.F.S., or Mana Underflow Syndrome. It seems Sara used up so much magic at once that her magic organ was using more energy than it could regenerate, going below the Underflow Threshold. Jocelyn and Natalie appear to be very worried, Jocelyn asking if its curable. The nurse gives good news, saying that once she gets enough mana to go over the Underflow Threshold, she’ll be completely fine. She says that it could be either five minutes or a few days. Jocelyn, worrying about Sara’s participation in the competition, asks if she can donate mana, in which the nurse replies no, informing Jocelyn of the dangers of doing that. Jocelyn insists, until Sara speaks up, weakly, and convinces Jocelyn that she’ll be alright. Carol agrees on this. Sara asks how she did, with everyone confirming Sara was amazing. Sara cracks a small quip about beating Lewis, before falling back to sleep, and Jocelyn asks how Sara did, since she did kinda fall asleep. Both Lewis and Natalie answer in kind, after which the nurse asks them to leave Sara to rest, and the group leaves the office. As they exit the office, Proto notices them and comes over to them. Everyone explains to him what happened, about her overexerting herself, and having M.U.F.S. Proto responds with worry, but is reassured immediately after. Proto notes that it was discovered pretty fast, then mentioning his cousin very quietly to himself. The group soon comes back to normal conversation, when suddenly, Sergel pops in. However, it seems that Proto gets off on the wrong foot on Sergel, as he mentions to him to look for Sara somewhere, when he was in the audience. After he leaves, the group begins to question what Sergel is doing. Proto leaves soon after, and Sergel makes attempt number 2. However, it seems like the day isn’t good for him, as he still gets a negative reaction out of the group. He leaves for the day, after getting a confirmation that today wasn’t a good day, and so does the group. The next day, the group meets up with Sara once again. It seems that she is above the Underflow Threshold once again, but won’t be able to speak until she fully recovers. Just then, Sergel comes in once again. However, as Natalie starts to tremble, Sergel automatically leaves, seemingly getting the hint. It seems Sara didn’t want Sergel to leave, causing Natalie to slightly feel guilty. Proto comes in after he leaves, commenting about Sergel a little harshly, only to get a glare from Jocelyn to stop. He then asks how Sara is doing, and the group explains to him how she’s doing fine, but can’t speak for a few days. Jocelyn then starts to talk about M.U.F.S. and how she’s lucky she’s alive, since people can die from it. Lewis elbows her in the ribs as it seems to be a dark topic for someone in the room. Sara then tugs on Jocelyn’s sleeve, Jocelyn knowing exactly what to do. Via telepathy, Jocelyn delivers a message from Sara to the rest of the group. She says to the group that she’s very happy for everyone to be there, and wants to thank everyone for coming, Sara confirming the message non-verbally. The group then joins in a group hug, even Lewis joins in. However, one person seems to be missing: Proto. Jocelyn attempts to telepathically communicate with him, but it fails. She then asks Lewis to go check up on him for her. Debuts (In order of appearance) Cast * DoubleDubbel – Sara, Nurse Collins, Proto * AGNerd-Bot – Lewis, Carol * Mistrala – Jocelyn, Sergel * The Phoenix – Natalie, Amelia Trivia